


A Little Misunderstanding

by Cupcakesaremylife



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed, One Shot, Oops, Warning: Idiots, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakesaremylife/pseuds/Cupcakesaremylife
Summary: yeah i know im supposed to be working on the other one but i just had to get this out





	A Little Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i know im supposed to be working on the other one but i just had to get this out

“Merlin, I know where you were these past couple of days, and it wasn’t the tavern.”

“What are you talking about?” He paled, standing up to meet the other man's eyes. They were in the Prince's bedchambers, both pretending to do work.

Arthur sighed, “I know about your,” he waved his hands in the air unintelligibly, “thing.” When the only response he received was a terrified yet skeptical look, he continued, blushing lightly. “You know, the fairies and unicorns thing?”

Merlin backed away, stuttering nonsense and subconsciously bringing his arms in on himself, “No, I- I didn’t mean- “

Arthur approached him like one would a baby dear, something soft shining in his baby blues. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m not going to tell my father.”

When he felt comforting hands on his upper arms, Merlin didn’t shy away, even though the contact was very sudden. “How long have you known?”

Arthur laughed, a sound he might never hear again. “Well, I’m not blind. You sneak out in the middle of the night, sometimes returning with a limp in your step, and then how you and Lancelot would share your little glances, it was impossible to miss.”

“You really aren’t going to have me executed?” Finally, the cat’s claws began to retract.

“No!” In all honesty, Arthur felt kind of insulted by the accusation. “People should never be hurt for something they were born with, especially something they can’t change or get rid of.”

“Arthur, it… only for you,” still in shock, Merlin found himself once again at a loss for words, but Arthur seemed to get the message nonetheless, suddenly stuck dumb and blushing like an idiot.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” he nodded.

The Prince was not taking this like he had expected, but he wasn’t going to complain, that is until Arthur got a strange look in his eye and said, “Me too.”

Clearly his subsequent confusion was taken for surprise as Arthur leaned in for a kiss but was met by a rough palm and a bewildered Merlin.

“Where is this coming from?” It couldn’t be a spell or a potion, could it?

Arthur pulled back, not as confident as he was just a few seconds ago. “You just admitted your feelings for me, did you not?”

Merlin’s eyebrows shot through the roof as he shook his head painfully slow, mouthing a clear “no”, and Arthur backed away, nearly knocking over a priceless vase.

“Oh.”

“I don’t want you to think I was forcing myself on you, I would never do that.” For once, he felt legitimately worried. It was a day just bursting with new emotions for The Prince to learn how to deal with.

Merlin shrugged, a nervous smile appearing on his face, “I wouldn’t mind.”

A new, more dangerous type of worry swarmed through Arthur, “You wouldn’t mind people forcing themselves on you?”

“No, no! I meant that it wouldn’t be too horrible to be with you, even if you are a prat,” he added, rather unnecessarily if you ask its recipient.

Still, they stood an awkward distance apart until the silence was broken by Arthur asking, “What did you think I was talking about?”

This time Merlin’s fear manifested itself as blabbering. “I don’t think that really matters much, I mean- “

“Merlin, if I promise not to turn you in will you just tell me?” It’s not like he was a serial killer or anything.

“I don’t have a choice do I?”

“No.”

He sighed, took a few moments to brace himself, and jumped. “I have magic.”

You can imagine what happened next.

**Author's Note:**

> if you couldnt tell because i just suck at writing Arthur was talking about Merlin being gay also tbh I don't know what happened next i have too many ideas and it would be picking a favorite child so i left the decision up to you, yes you specifically, you better not mess this up kid


End file.
